Prologue/Encountering the Badlands
"Three weeks later" The Defiant is approaching the Badlands that the stellar cartography officers have named. First officer's log stardate 2261.5. While Captain Halliwell and Doctor Carter are celebrating their fourth honeymoon, the Defiant is exploring a sector of space with plasma field storms that we're studying. On the bridge Commander Amidala looks into the science scope and then looks at Commander Martin. The plasma field extends about half a kilometer across Commander Amidala says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Mayer looks at the helm console and reports. Sir our speed will be reduced and we can't go into warp Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at him. Then Lieutenant Benson reports as well. Also our shields will be disabled while we're in the field Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at him. He looks at Mayer. Gabrielle take us in 1/2 impulse speed all science departments begin sensor scans Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer at the conn and activates the com panel on the chair. Padme looks at the field. Wish the Captain was here to see this Commander Amidala says as she looks at the viewer. "Two weeks earlier" The USS Defiant is in orbit around Risa. Captain's log stardate 2261.4. The USS Defiant is in orbit of Risa, Sam and I are going on our 4th honeymoon. In the shuttlebay shuttlecraft Darwin is getting prep for launch by Commander Geller as Captain Halliwell walks into the shuttle. Sir the Darwin is prep for launch I'm just doing a pre-flight check and everything is in the green Commander Geller says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Typhuss looks at her then Commander Martin walks into the shuttle. Typhuss you want any pictures of the plasma fields? John says as he looks at his friend. Typhuss snickers and looks at him. Sure, why not says Typhuss as he looks at John. John smiles at him. Sure John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and shook his hand and told him to watch his ship. Watch my ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. You got it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sam walks onto the shuttle and puts her pack down as she sat in the chair next to her husband and Typhuss got onto the com and requests permission to depart. Permission to depart says Typhuss as he talks into the com. On the bridge Commander Martin walks down in front of the conn and tactical console and looks at the viewer. Permission granted Darwin have a safe trip Captain we'll see you in a few days Commander Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell comes over the com. I will, see you in a few days, Halliwell out says Typhuss over the com. They see the Darwin leaving the ship as John goes to the Captain's chair and sat in it and looks at Lieutenant Mayer. Gab set course for the plasma field warp factor 7 engage Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs several commands into the conn and moves the lever down. The Defiant leaps into warp as it's energy stream emits from the nacelles. Meanwhile the Defiant is flying through the field. On the bridge Commander Martin is sitting in the captain's chair looking at a few reports from the crew and ship status reports, when Commander Amidala chimes in. Commander sensors are picking up two ships on an intercept course bearing 213 mark 4 they match the ships in Captain Kirk's logs Commander Amidala says as she looks at him. Commander Martin looks at the two ships approaching the Defiant as it's flying through the plasma field. Mayer open a channel all frequencies and languages in case they forgot about us Commander Martin says as he looks at the viewer. She nods and starts working on the signal when Lieutenant Benson looks at her console. Their charging weapons and locking onto us Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console then at Commander Martin. John looks at the viewer. RED ALERT SHIELDS UP! Captain Martin shouts as the red lights flash and klaxon goes off. The two Cardassian warships fire at the Defiant causing damage to the outer hull and scorching the hull. Padme looks at him. Guess we've pissed off the locals Padme says as she looks at him.